Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a technique for correcting the driving amount of an actuator for correcting blurring of an image taken by a camera.
Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, various techniques for correcting blurring of an image taken by a camera have been proposed. For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2016-173517 discloses an image blurring correction device configured to “temperature-correct, among the motor control amounts applied during correction of image blurring, (i) the movement-control amount with the first correction coefficient, and (ii) the hold-control amount used for holding a blurring correction mechanism 110 in the center position with the second correction coefficient” (see “Abstract”).